This invention relates generally to a cooking device and more particularly to a pressure fryer of the type having a pressure-tight cooking vessel which is adapted to hold a bath of cooking oil and a food product such as chicken. The vessel of such a fryer may be heated either electrically or by a gas burner and is equipped with a removable cover which is adapted to be sealed to the vessel to establish a pressure-tight condition therein.
The fryer is operated by placing a quantity of cooking oil in the vessel, by activating the heater to raise the temperature of the oil, by placing the food product in the vessel and by then sealing the vessel with the cover. Pressure is generated in the vessel as the moisture in the product reaches the boiling point and vaporizes into steam. The pressure which is generated reduces the cooking time and also raises the boiling point of the juices in the product so that flavor is sealed in and less shrinkage occurs.
A dangerous condition may be created if the fryer is operated with the cover sealed and with a substantial quantity of water in the vessel. Water may be introduced into the vessel in a number of ways. For example, water from a frozen food product may accumulate in the oil in substantial quantities if the same oil is used repetitively for cooking several batches of product. A careless operator may attempt to heat water in the vessel in spite of instructions to the contrary. Also, water may be carelessly or accidentally left in the vessel after the latter has been cleaned. When the fryer is next used, oil may be unknowingly poured into the vessel on top of the water. When the fryer then is heated, some of the water may not vaporize because of the pressure within the vessel. But, when the pressure is released by removal of the cover, such water may quickly flash to steam and may cause hot oil to explode from the vessel and seriously burn the person who is operating the fryer.